zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Joy for Nick and Judy
Christmas Joy for Nick and Judy is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is now Christmas time in Zootopia, and Nick and Judy have a wonderful time, from early Christmas shopping to Christmas Eve at his parents' house to Christmas Day with the Hopps family. Trivia *This is Nick and Judy's first Christmas as a married couple. *They spend Christmas Eve with his family and Christmas Day with her family. Story December 1st had come upon Zootopia. Nick and Judy were thrilled. Though they had put up their Christmas tree and decorated their apartment for the most part, they still used this opportunity to begin building their collection of Christmas gear. Also high on the list was Christmas shopping for one another. Right now, Nick and Judy were in separate parts of the mall, looking for one another's gifts. Nick entered the jewelry store. "Hmm, let's see what I can find here," he said to himself. He began to search for the perfect gift for his beautiful bunny wife. Before long, he found something: a golden necklace with a little carrot on it. Nick was delighted. Speaking to the genet salesperson, he examined it. It was beautiful. He decided that it would be her present. He bought it. Meanwhile, Judy was in one of the department stores, looking in the males department. She was looking at the shirts that Nick typically liked to wear. "These are nice. I am sure that he will love them," she said. She picked out a couple. One was black, one was brown and the other was dark red. She was quite pleased. After a bit, they both met each other in the main mall area. Nick looked at her. "So, I see that you found something," he said. Judy nodded. "Same with you. You clearly found something," she said. Nick nodded. "Just you wait until Christmas Eve," he said proudly. Judy was as excited as a child. "I think you will feel the same way," she said. The husband and wife duo continued on their way. As time passed, they had a great day. They shared Christmas cookies together, the soft sugar kind with sweet red and green frosting that Nick was so fond of at this time of year. Judy allowed her mind to wander just a second, something she hadn't been able to do for a long time. She imagined herself and Nick by their tree, and at their two events: Christmas Eve with the Wilde family, and Christmas Day with the Hopps family. They were going to have such a great Christmas. She looked at Nick. "So, sly fox, what are your favorite Christmas memories?" she asked. Nick smiled at his wife. "Oh, there are too many to mention. Every year, as we are going to do on Christmas Eve, the Wilde family would get together. I would play with Vixey, and we would all eat, and, then, we'd all open gifts," he explained. Judy nodded. "Reminds me of my family. We would do pretty much the same thing," she said. Nick was smiling from ear to ear. "Judy, where have you been all my life? We were meant for each other!" he said excitedly. Judy laughed. "Well, I was growing up in Bunnyburrow, waiting for the day which I could join the ZPD. Little did I know that I would, during a city-wide crisis, meet a certain handsome fox and fall madly in love with him," she said playfully. They both shared a laugh. Eventually, they left the mall with their gifts for one another and headed home to their apartment. Days began to pass, and they began wrapping their gifts. They also helped Robin and Marian and Stu and Bonnie with their Christmas decorating. On December 7th, they attended the ZPD Christmas party after Judy got an invitation. While there, Nick encountered the Wildes' family friend Rebecca Cunningham, who was due to marry her boyfriend, officer Benson Grizzoli. Also at the party, Judy won a Christmas karaoke contest, causing Nick to be exceptionally proud. More days passed, and Christmas came ever closer. Nick and Judy scrambled to finish Christmas shopping. "They're all going to love these gifts," Judy said. Nick nodded. "Indeed," he said. Soon enough, the morning of December 24th, Christmas Eve, dawned over Zootopia. Tonight, Nick and Judy would be going to Robin and Marian's house for a family Christmas party. Everyone would be there. The next day, on Christmas Day, they would be going to Stu and Bonnie's house. For now, however, they focused on Christmas Eve. Nick looked into his wife's eyes. "Merry Christmas, Cottontail," he told her. Judy smiled back and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, sly fox," she said in return. Nick and Judy held each other close before getting up to start the day. They cleaned up and went into the living room for breakfast. At about 10:30, there was a knock at the door. "Hmm, wonder who that could be," Nick said as he got up to open it. When Nick opened the door of his and Judy's apartment, Finnick and Honey were there, holding a package. "Merry Christmas!" they said in unison. Judy heard it and joined Nick at the door. "What brings you two here?" she asked. Honey smiled proudly and held out the package. "We wanted to bring you some Christmas cookies," the Honey badger said. Nick took the package. "Thanks," he said. Finnick nodded. "Enjoy and have a great Christmas," he said. Honey smiled. "Bye," she said. Nick and Judy said their goodbyes and then closed the door. Opening the cookie box, they saw some gingerbread cookies inside. They ate some. They were delicious. "Remind me to thank them later," Nick said. Nick and Judy spent the rest of the day wrapping presents and getting ready for tonight. Then, the time, evening, came. Getting dressed in their Christmas best, they headed out for Robin and Marian's house. The house was decorated on the inside, with a few lighted signs on the front lawn. Nick and Judy exited the car, stopping to get their gifts for each other and the others. They went to the door and knocked. Marian, wearing a red dress, opened the door. "Nick, Judy, come in! Merry Christmas! Everyone's in the kitchen and the food is almost ready. Just put those gifts under the tree with the others," she said. Nick greeted his mother, and Judy joined in. Nick and Judy placed their gifts with the others under the tree. Just then, Vixey emerged from the kitchen. "Aunt Marian, the peppermint chocolate mousse is ready," she said. Marian smiled. "Thank you, Vixey. I am coming," she said. Vixey ran up and hugged Nick and Judy. "Hey there. Can't wait to give you two my present," she said . Judy smiled. "Can't wait to see it, Vixey," she said. They all went into the kitchen, where Robin and the other Wilde family members were. They all greeted Nick and Judy. Before long, it was time for Christmas dinner of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and corn, and carrot casserole for Judy, with a side of mashed potatoes and corn. Before the meal, Robin lead them in saying a prayer to the great Creator for all that they had gotten and achieved that year, including Judy having the insight to solve the savage crisis, and her coming into Nick's life. Then, they all ate. Nick looked at Judy. "Well, my lovely sugarplum, you are going to love the present I got you," he said to his wife. Judy smiled. "Really now?" she said. Nick nodded. "Yes, very much," he said. Judy sighed. "Well, you're going to like what I got you," she said. Nick was all the more excited. After dinner, they ate the delicious dessert of peppermint chocolate mousse. Marian smiled at her son. "You know, this was always Nick's favorite Christmas dessert," she said. Nick was pleased. "You're right. It was always the best," he said. After dinner and dessert, Robin looked at the family. "So, who's ready for presents?" he asked with a big smile. Everyone stood up excitedly, went to put their dishes and silverware in the sink, did so, and then headed out to the tree. Vixey was joyful and merry. "Oh Nick, this reminds me of when we were kits," she said. Nick nodded. "It's been awhile," he said. Soon enough, they were all unwrapping gifts. Robin gave Marian a new gold bracelet. Nick smiled and gave Judy his gift to her. "Open it up, sugarplum," he said. Judy did so, revealing the beautiful, golden carrot necklace. Her eyes went wide and a smile came to her face. She loved it. "Oh, Nick, it's beautiful! I love it!" she said, hugging him. Nick was pleased. "May I put it on you?" he asked. Judy nodded. "Sure," she replied. Nick put it on her. "Perfect," He said. Nick then opened his gift. He loved the new shirts. "Great. I look forward to wearing them," he said. Nick and Judy then opened their gifts from all the others, loving each and every one of them. They took numerous pictures. Then, when the night was over, they headed home. Before bed, before the dawning of Christmas morning, they prayed a prayer together to the great Creator, saying thanks for all they had done and recieved, including each other's love. The next morning, bright and early, they got up, cleaned up, had breakfast, relaxed a bit, got dressed and headed over to Stu and Bonnie's new home to spend the day with them and Judy's brothers and sisters. They would be taking off after dinner. When they arrived, Bonnie greeted them at the door. "Merry Christmas, you two! Come in!" she said. Nick and Judy greeted her warmly, then headed inside. In there, all the younger bunny kids were busy playing with all the toys they had gotten last night. The older ones were busy playing with tech or reading books. Stu smiled at them. "Merry Christmas!" he said. They greeted everyone and joined in the fun. "Merry Christmas to all Zootopia," Nick exclaimed. This would be a Christmas long remembered. Category:Christmas stories Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories